


日本語訳: Sentences Sets - Alpha Set

by BasilLeaves



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves





	日本語訳: Sentences Sets - Alpha Set

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sentences Sets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135360) by [Anne-Li (Anneli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li). 



 

1\. **Comfort** \- 快適：　伯爵は当たり前のように快適さを享受する。ボーナムが仔細にそう取り計らった快適さを。

2\. **Kiss** \- キス：　伯爵が、少佐にとって殴打はキスなのだと言いはじめた時、少佐もそのことを考えてみた。しかしやはり殴るのはやめなかった。

3\. **Soft** \- 柔らかさ：　鉄が柔らかくなるとき、黄金は蕩ける。

4\. **Pain** \- 痛み：　クラウスはお楽しみの際にはささやかな痛みを伴うのがお・好・き。たがために、いつの日かのお返しを期待してドリアンを打ち続ける。

5\. **Potatoes** \- ポテト：　二度目のデートのとき、伯爵はポテトの花の花束を持参した。すくなくとも何の花かはわかってもらえるから。

6\. **Rain** -  雨：　伯爵は相合傘が好きだ。たとえ少佐がをさし掛けてくれるのが、傘の虫食いの一方であっても。

7\. **Chocolate** \- チョコレート：　伯爵は、本当に少佐の目から隠したいものはチョコレートボックスの中に隠すことにしている。そこなら見つかったことがない。

8\. **Happiness** \- 幸福：　少佐はもう50時間も眠っていなかった。　溺死させられそうになり、監禁され、尾行され、何度も撃たれ、実のところ二発命中しており、何も食べて おらず、煙草もなかった。部下たちは例によって有能であったが、とにかく彼はマイクロフィルムの奪取に成功した。任務が完了し、彼は幸福だった。

9\. **Telephone** \- 電話：　伯爵は常に少佐をテレフォンセックスに誘い込もうとする。それは遠距離恋愛のせいというだけではなく、ジェイムズ君が電話代の請求額でいつそのことをに知ってしまうか考えてドキドキするという、おまけのスリルのためでもある。

10. **Ears** \- 耳：　伯爵が自分の体の中で、唯一好きになれないのが「耳」だった。だからあんなに髪を伸ばして耳を隠しているのだ。

11\. **Name** \- 名前：　クラウスがいまだに結婚に同意できない理由のひとつに、双方ともに姓を放棄したくないため、ハイフンを入れるとたいそう不恰好な姓になってしまうからだという問題がある。　　

12\. **Sensual** \- 官能：　伯爵は少佐の射撃の腕を賛美している。 よく訓練された無駄のない動きは官能的な喜びすらいざなう。少佐の射撃場に隠しカメラをつけたのは、無駄遣いではなかった。

13\. **Death** \- 死：　審判の日に、死者は墓場からよみがえる。その時クラウス・ハインツ・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐は自身の墓石に頭突きを食らわして起き上がっ てくるだろう。なぜならそこにはあの気障ったらしいやつもいるはずで、死は少佐の愛情と決意を少しも損なわないであろうから、である。

14\. **Sex** \- セックス：　少年時代にに父と執事の情事をうっかり目にしてしまったせいで、クラウスはその件に関する諸々をすべて抑圧し封印してしまった。というわけで、彼はこのなれなれしい英国人が何を求めているのか、さっぱりわからないのである。

15\. **Touch** \- 触れられること：　クラウスは触れられることが嫌なのではない。ただ彼は、彼と対等ではない者から触れられるのが嫌なのである。

16\. **Weakness** \- 弱点：　いったん伯爵に屈すれば、そのことが自分の他の弱点、つまり喫煙とコーヒーのようになってしまうことを少佐は恐れている。それに救いようのないほど溺れきって、手放せなくなってしまうことを。

17\. **Tears** \- 涙：　誰かの死の後、少佐は雨に打たれようとする。それは涙を隠すためではなく、泣いていないことを隠すために。

18\. **Speed** \- 速度：　何度かの失敗－未遂－試行錯誤の後、伯爵は少佐にやっと教え込んだ。ベッド以外の場所では有効である速度と経済効率性は、ベッドの中ではまったくの逆効果であることを。

19\. **Wind** \- 風：　髪が風を感じる。ライフルの視界にネオ・ナチを捉えた。そうさ、こいつが人生ってもんだぜ。

20\. **Freedom** \- 自由：　単婚制(一般的な訳は『一夫一妻制』)は伯爵にとっては牢獄のようなものである。が、彼はいつでも自由をその代償として差し出す用意がある。彼の心を奪った強盗のためになら。

21\. **Life** \- 生命：　「黄金こそが命だ！」とジェイムズ君は泣き叫ぶ。だが誰も知らない、実はジェイムズ君の故郷の惑星では、黄金だけが食料なのだ。

22\. **Jealousy** \- 嫉妬：　あんなくそったれな絵に嫉妬なんぞとは愚か者め！と、少佐は自分を叱りつけた。しかし、それでもなお…

23\. **Hands** \- 手：　伯爵は自分の手足となって忠実にかしづいてくれる恋人を望んでいる。そして少佐は、それは俺ではないなと思っている。

24\. **Taste** \- 味：　伯爵はネスカフェの味を覚えた－キスを'通じて。

25\. **Devotion** \- 専心：　離婚原因は、彼が私よりも自分のマグナムにばかりかまけていたからだよ！

26\. **Forever** \- 永遠：　クラウス・ハインツ・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐は永遠を誓うタイプである。が、彼は伯爵もまたそうかどうかはには、確信を持ちかねている。

27\. **Blood** \- 血：　彼らの血に受け継がれた・・・と、老ハインツ・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハは思った。わが息子が、かつて恋人であった男の息子とともに歩むのを見て。

28\. **Sickness** \- 病気：　「病めるときも健やかなる時も」の誓いを、少佐は保留つきで受け入れ、伯爵はお医者さんごっこは楽しいよね！と笑顔で受け入れた。

29\. **Melody** \- 旋律：　私たちの主題歌だ、と伯爵は思った。ベートーヴェン交響曲第3番「エロイカ」の旋律は、マグナムの鋭く響く銃声に縁取られていると感じた。

30\. **Star** \- スター：　街を歩いていて、見知らぬ通行人に映画スターでしょうと尋ねられることがある。伯爵はそんなとき、謎めいた微笑で質問をかわす。　

31\. **Home** \- 自宅：　噂はエーベルバッハの街中を駆け巡った。クラウス・ハインツ・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハが”夫”を連れて自宅に戻ったことについて。

32\. **Confusion** \- 混乱： この気障ったらしい男を使う理由についてクラウスがどう言おうと、実際のところは、この男が敵を混乱させ、注意をそらすときに非常に貴重な価値があると考えているというのが真実だ。

33\. **Fear** \- 恐怖：　伯爵は馬鹿馬鹿しいほどやみくもに蜘蛛を怖がる。それ見るのはは少佐にとって飽きない楽しみだったが、ちっこいのをひとつ片付けてやるだけで伯爵が支払ってくれる感謝の支払い－お口のご奉仕－は、もっと楽しみだった。

34. **Lightning/Thunder** \- 閃光／稲妻：　稲妻のたびに、少佐は気を紛らわせようと口ずさむ。"Thunderbolts and lightning, very, very frightening--(*)" 伯爵は今まで少佐を脅すなどと考えたことがなかったが、しかしこれはたいした恐喝のネタだった。(*QUEENの"Bohemian Rhapsody")

35\. **Bonds** \- 絆：　「きみとずっと繋がっていたいとは言ったけど、それってこんな手錠とかって意味じゃなくて・・・、はいはいわかった。黙って走るよ。」

36\. **Market** \- 市場：　伯爵は美術市場にいたはずだったが、そこで見つけた生きている芸術品は、さらに彼にふさわしい獲物だった。

37\. **Technology** \- テクノロジー：　ロレンスのハイテクおもちゃコレクションは少佐をげんなりさせた。性玩具を除いては。

38\. **Gift** \- 贈答品：　少佐は贈答品の類を見繕うのが苦手だった。幸運なことに、伯爵は「夜のお楽しみ券」で十分満足してくれるようだった。

39\. **Smile** \- 笑顔：　伯爵は、少佐の笑顔はモナリザと同様にプライスレスだと考えている。

40\. **Innocence** \- 純潔：　クラウスは、いつの日か彼のを童貞をドリアンに与えるかもしれないが、彼の純潔そのものは彼らが会う何年も前に強奪されていた。

41\. **Completion** \- 完成：　伯爵の美術コレクションは決して完成することがなかったが、どういうわけかそれはさほど重要ではなく思われた　－　少佐の巧妙な手が伯爵を別種の完成に導くときには。

42\. **Clouds** \- 雲：　「雲の中に頭を突っ込んだみたいにぼやぼやせんと、ちゃんと注意して動け！」少佐は時々そう伯爵を怒鳴りつける。その意味は、「お前が無謀すぎて俺は怖いんだ！」である。

43\. **Sky** \- 空：　伯爵との賭けに負け、指定された服を着て一日を過ごす羽目に陥ったとき、少佐はまだ服の種類のひとつに"skyclad(*)" があることに気付いていなかった。(*直訳すると「空しか着ていない」、つまり「すっぱだか」)

44\. **Heaven** \- 天：　クラウスは別にロマンチストではなかったが、それでも天がドリアンの瞳のように青い日にはいい気分だった。

45\. **Hell** \- 地獄：　ドリアンのモノになるということは、地獄のような日々の始まりだと最初は思ったが・・・、後になってクラウスは考え直した。

46\. **Sun** \- 太陽：　完全なにプライバシーが保障された場でしか、少佐は肌を太陽に晒さなかった。が、伯爵の隠しカメラには気付いていない振りをすることも多かった。

47\. **Moon** \- 月：　月光は太陽光よりも諜報活動に向いている、・・・だけではなく、少佐はまたこのことも学んだ。それは愛し合うのにも向いている。

48\. **Waves** \- 巻き毛：　少佐は気付いた。伯爵の黄金の巻き毛はなんと魅力的なことだろう。とくにそれが俺の***の周りを取り巻いているときには。

49\. **Hair** \- 髪：　伯爵は気付いた。少佐のまっすぐで絹のような髪はなんて魅力的なんだろう。とくにそれが私の***の周りを取り巻いているときには。

50\. **Supernova** \- 超新星：　目から火花が散るほど恋人をぶん殴るなんぞは、落ちこぼれのすることだ、と少佐は思った。俺なら超新星を散らせてやる。さもなくばなにもなしか、だ。


End file.
